Gravity Falls Ultima
by ChronoBaron
Summary: After 2 years Dipper and Mabel finally return the Gravity Falls, it is in this summer that Dipper will realize his destiny. An epic WenDip adventure story
1. Hello Hello

Wendy Corduroy sat upon her usual position in the Mystery Shack in her usual way. Her muddy boots were propped up on the counter and her face was buried in the latest Indie Rock magazine. Wendy had not changed much in the last two years, she guessed she had went through the growing stage faster than most people. She still wore the same ensemble she has worn for all this time, she wasn't really much for the whole "new look" business, she was fine with just this.

Soos was near her sweeping the floor, a job once owned by Dipper. Soos had not changed much as well, the only real difference is that he was now sporting a full on beard, it just kinda happened and he decided to go with it. Soos bored with the quiet attempted to drum up conversation.

"What's up Wendy dude," he said.

"Nothing much Soos, nothing much," she responded.

Soos looked towards the stairs to the room where two young twelve-year olds once stayed. He gave a small smile as the image of the two appeared in his head.

"You know, I am always expecting Dipper and Mabel to come down those stairs any minute."

Unbeknownst to Soos, Wendy cringed at the mentioning of the twins, but quickly reigned it back so it would stay unnoticed. She never showed it, but she missed Dipper and Mabel greatly, she remembered when they left that they said they had no idea when they would be back. A notion that made her sad. During that one summer she had become very fond of them, Dipper with his fascination of mystery and adventure, and Mabel with her quirky personality and bountiful amounts of hand-made sweaters, and the fact that she might not see them in person for a while(the talked on the phone every now and then) hurt her.

"You and me both," she said in the calmest way she could.

Soos, his conversation need filled, went back to sweeping quietly. Wendy returned to her magazine.

A couple of minutes later the sound of the door opening could be heard.

"Bathrooms in the back," Wendy said, "It's the only reason people come here now a days," she said under he breath.

"Haha that's the kinda greeting you give after two years," A familiar voice said, but slightly deeper than usual.

Wendy raised her head from her magazine with a puzzled expression she looked to Soos, the man-child wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen. She then turned to the owner of the voice and gasped at who it was.

It was the fourteen year old form of Dipper Pines.


	2. Birth Name

It took Wendy a moment to react, she was utter shock. She and Soos just spoke about the twins and then lo and behold one of them was standing at the door. Not wasting any more time, Wendy hopped over the counter and pulled Dipper into a bear hug.

"Holy crap Dipper I can't believe you're here!" she said as she held him tight.

"It's great to see you too Wendy," Dipper said, his cheeks rosy red with the feeling of his crushes' body against him.

"Little dude, it is wonderful to see you again, though I guess I should be saying big dude," Soos said with a light chuckle.

Wendy agreed as she pulled back to get a good a look at him. Since there last meeting Dipper had a heck of growth spurt, he was now only a head shorter than her. Steeping back more she began to eye over the now teenaged Dipper. Graduating from shorts, Dipper now sported dark grey cargo pants. The rest of his ensemble was pretty much the same, all down to his trademark pine-tree, but the one thing about him that did truly change was his face.

Once Wendy toke a real good look at it she was instantly drawn into it. In just two years a good amount of baby fat had disappeared from his face and it was beginning to shape and contour into the face of an adult, his cheeks loosing it's squishy look and starting to hollow out, his jaw becoming prominent and defined. He still possessed a bit of boyish charm, but she could clearly see the man he would grow to be.

"Uhhh Wendy, you...okay," Dipper said wondering why she suddenly got so quiet.

At his words Wendy was snapped out of her self-induced trance, attempting to find words.

"Wha...uh...yeah fine just...a little tired yeah," Wendy spoke sheepishly.

From behind she could the stifled laughter of Soos as she mentally kicked herself.

_"Smooth Wendy, smooth," _she thought.

Wishing to forget that moment, she began to think of another conversation topic when she realized there was no sign of Mabel.

"Where's Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" a loud, but again familiar voice rang out.

In the doorway stood a bright and smiling fourteen year-old Mabel. She flashed a large braceless smile and strided in. Mabel, much like Dipper, still maintained the clothing she had worn two years ago. She wore her shooting star sweater and purple skirt modified to fit her height which was a couple of inches shorter than Dipper. Once again, much like Dipper, her face was the main attraction which had become more womanly and mature, but based on her entrance, there wasn't a lot of mental maturity.

"Mabel, it is so great to see you," Wendy said while giving Mabel a hug.

Mabel happily returned the hug, and once they broke apart she ran up to Soos and gave him a hug as well.

Finally awoken from his nap because the racket, the one and only "Man of Mystery" Stan Pines marched to the shop floor in nothing but his boxers and a tank-top. It seemed that the pines family shared the same aging traits. Stan's facial appearance was his only two year difference, more wrinkles had appeared on his face and his expression had hardened more.

"What in the dead hell is all the noise abou-Dipper, Mabel!" Stan said with a shocked yet happy expression.

"Grunkle Stan!" the twins shouted in unison as the ran to hug him.

"How's it going kids, man have you two grown, I didn't know you where coming," Stan said.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, did we surprise you did we did we," Mabel chimed in.

"Sure did kids," Stan spoke.

"Man this is great, I got my free summer labor-I mean my two favorite kids back, let's have a party!"

Everyone in the room cheered in agreement and the impromptu party began. Stan closed up shop(I know right) and a fest of food and general horseplay went on for hours.

Later that night

Wendy stretched and walked into the shop floor, content and happy with the night's festivities. She saw Mabel on a stool working on a new sweater, this one was gold-colored. She made a note to ask about it later, but for now she wanted to know the location of a certain other Pines.

"Yo Mabes where's Dipper?" she asked.

Not breaking focus what so ever, Mabel simply pointed to the ceiling, but Wendy fully understood which she meant. Thanking Mabel, Wendy went to the hidden ladder leading to the roof of the Mystery Shack which would lead to her secret area, an area she shares with Dipper and Mabel. When she arrived at the spot she saw a sight she had rarely seen.

Dipper was sitting upon the chair she had brought up there, his head to the sky. The shocking thing was that he had removed his hat. In all the time she had known Dipper, he had rarely ever removed his hat. The reason being his birthmark of The Big Dipper on his forehead. He told her once how embarrassed he was of it and how he made every attempt at hiding it, so to see him freely showing his mark was a great surprise.

She hadn't noticed because of his hat, but with it off she could clearly see the Dipper's hair had grown a bit, reaching the bottom of his neck. It danced about in the cool night breeze. Moving from his hair to his face she was once again entranced by his visage which was illuminated by the moonlight. She had to admit, he was handsome. Snapping herself out, she then looked at what he was looking at.

It was The Big Dipper. As she stared at his nick-name sake, a thought came into her head and hit her like a ton of bricks. She proceeded to walk and sit beside Dipper with a wide-eyed expression.

"Hey Dipper," Wendy said lightly

"Oh! Hey Wendy what's up," Dipper said as he quickly placed his hat back on his head.

"I just realized something," Wendy said.

Dipper executed a "go on" motion with his hand.

"I have known you for two years, and yet I don't know your real name," Wendy said

Dipper's face became beet red and he lowered his head so his hat would cover his eyes.

"Because...I never told you," Dipper said quietly.

"Why haven't you."

"...It's...really weird."

Wendy laughed a bit. "Oh come on it can't be that weird."

"Yes it is, you would never guess what is, not in a million years," Dipper said still filled with embarrassment.

"Hmmmmmm, I do love a challenge. Lets see...Alfred,"

"No."

"Toby..."

"No."

"Keith."

"No!"

"Bill, Ted, Lars, Ulrich, Tom, Dick, Harry, Roderick."

"NO! Could you please stop." Dipper said

"Dude, why the hell won't you tell me...don't you trust me," Wendy said.

She could see by the look on his face that she had just won. She gave a little smirk and congratulated herself on her little persuasion move. Dipper closed his eyes, breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. He then opened his eyes and turned to Wendy.

"Okay, I'll tell you, only you got it, this does not leave these spot," Dipper said.

Wendy excitedly nodded her head.

"Alright, My name is...my name is-"

Dipper struggled to get the words out his mouth, but finally, he found the strength to speak his birth name.

"...Saptarishi."


	3. Moonlight Moment

Author Note:Sorry that this one took longer than the others, hope you enjoy:)

"...So your parents do hate you," Wendy stated

For what felt like the millionth time, Dipper let out a sigh.

"No, just let me explain," Dipper said and then paused to take a breath.

"So first off, my parents are huge astronomy nuts. Now you see the Big Dipper, in Hindu Astronomy it is known as Saptarishi Mandel which translates into "Collection of the Seven Great Sages". These Sages, or "Rishis" as they are called, were these great mythical beings, each being belonging to a certain star on the Big Dipper. Now my parents, being big on astronomy, had a field day when they saw my birthmark. They actually believe that I am somehow the physical incarnation of the seven sages, so they thought that Saptarishi was the only fitting name for me. I can't even begin to count the amount of times I have been told the "destined for great things" speech by my parents. They believe without a doubt that one day I will become some incredible sage, I don't see it," Dipper finished and lied back on the reclining chair.

It took Wendy a long amount of time to process this new information, her brain going in circles as she stared at Dipper and his nick-name sake. Finally she fixed her stare solely on Dipper. His eyes were closed and his legs crossed right over left, his right foot bouncing slowly to an imaginary beat. Even though his eyes were closed she could still feel a strong stare behind his eye-lids. A light smile formed on her lips.

"I can see it," Wendy said

Dipper opened his eyes and turned to Wendy with a confused expression.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"The whole mystic thing, I can see it," Wendy said.

"Wendy that's a terrible joke."

"Seriously man hear me out, it's my turn to talk, I never thought I would actually say this," Wendy said, muttering the last part under her breath.

"Haaa...were to start...I guess the beginning. When I first meet you, I automatically assumed you to be some dorky 12-year-old, nothing special, but I was wrong. The events at Dusk2Dawn showed me that, I started...paying more attention to you...haha..um yeah. I would be sitting around the shop and I would sometimes look at you when you were by yourself doing your own thing, and when I did, I noticed something. Whether you were working, not working, reading, not reading or just sitting around, something would be different about you. I...I...I'm not sure how to put...you...uhh...haa...you just had this air about you, some kind of aura or presence. It made me feel like there was more to you then I could ever know. I'm not saying that you're gonna be flying in the air and shooting giant-ass lasers like a wizard, but there's something definitely...special about you," Wendy finished taking a couple shaky breaths.

She turned to Dipper to say something but was stopped in her tracks by the completely shocked look on his face, from him to hear those kinds of words from his secret crush was the last thing he would have ever expected.

_"Special, she thinks I'm special."_

Wendy scratched the back of her head in an awkward fashion.

"That was a little weird wasn't it, ahhhh I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that," Wendy said

"NO! It's fine. I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked to hear you say all of that. It's not weird at all, that was really...amazing," Dipper said trying desperately to fight back the blush he knew was coming.

With those simple string of words, Wendy's embarrassment was washed away and she began to feel comfortable in her own skin again.

"Good, I'm glad," Wendy said smiling

The two then sat for a while in mutual silence simply enjoying others company. Dipper looked at Wendy, really looked at her, and in the moment it all came into place. Something that had alluded him was finally in his grasp, he had reached in understanding, a wonderful understanding.

"It's been great dude, but I gotta go, my Dad wants me back soon, so later," Wendy said as she turned around to leave.

"Saptarishi...Sap-tar-rishi...nah, I'll just stick with Dipper,"

"Please do." Dipper said.

Before she left Wendy turned around one more time.

"Oh and Dipper, I'm really glad your back, I mean it," Wendy said.

Dipper turned and smiled.

"It's good to be back, bye Wendy."

After Wendy left, Dipper stayed there for a couple more minutes, smiling to himself at his new understanding. He then stood up and went to his room.

As Dipper went in his bedroom, Mabel was already there lounging about in her own bed. She sat up as he walked in and waved to him.

"There you are bro, where have you been?" Mabel asked.

"Talking with Wendy," Dipper responded.

Mabel promptly made cooing noises and kissy faces at this earning a laugh from Dipper.

"Soooo, what were you talking about?" Mabel asked with excitement.

"You'll never believe it, but I told Wendy my real name," Dipper told Mabel.

"HOLY MOLY ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yeah I am. Before you start asking more questions, it went great, better than I thought it would, cause it helped me realize something," Dipper said a blush forming on his face.

"Well come out with it," Mabel said inching closer and closer to her brother.

Dipper titled his head to the ceiling as his smile grew wider and his blush became deeper.

"I can now say, without a shadow of a doubt, that with all my heart, I love Wendy."


End file.
